Doninha selvagem e o vira lata
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi, estava tudo de acordo com o plano agora! Sirus e Lucius, lemon.


N/A: um pedido da minha amiga Leos, espero que goste pessoa!

oOo

**Doninha selvagem e o vira lata**

oOo

Sirius Black sabia que o que ele fez fora errado, ele estava fingindo a sua morte no ministério da magia há pouco tempo atrás deixando com que todos acreditassem que ele estava morto, bom quase todos menos seu afilhado já que tinha ajudado com o plano.

Mas o homem sabia que era o melhor senão era capaz que o senhor da luz, vulgarmente conhecido como Albus Dumbledore realmente iria tentar mata-lo para ter o controle completo de sua 'arma'.

Mal sabia o homem que um plano fora traçado para a sua derrota, começando agora, com esse pequeno fingimento de morte, logo o homem perceberia que perdera o controle de suas peças de xadrez e quando isso acontecesse seria tarde demais.

O ex-prisioneiro olhou para o quarto que ele estava, um dos vários de uma casa que se encontrava em uma ilha particular nas Bahamas que pertencia à família Malfoy, ou como ele gostava de dizer ao seu amante.

Sirius sabia que o homem logo iria chegar para verificar se o plano tinha corrido de acordo, ou seja, se eles tinham conseguido usar o portal no departamento de mistério corretamente.

Na verdade aquele era um véu misterioso, ele podia transporta-lo para qualquer lugar do mundo onde existisse magia, tanto para o passado quanto para o futuro contanto que a pessoa que uma vez fora mandada não possa mais entrar em contato com ele.

Fora realmente uma sorte do destino que esse conhecimento tinha passado apenas dentro da família Black, para o herdeiro da casa, ou seja, ele e também o método de como usa-lo o que viera bem a calhar.

Já que era de conhecimento comum que as pessoas que ali tinham entrado durante todo tempo que estava no ministério fora dada como morta, ou como Sirius gostava de dizer tinham ido para em um tempo onde era impossível ele retornar.

Ele tinha tudo devidamente planejado e fizera com que ele fosse mandado para essa casa como fora pré-determinado com seu afilhado e seu amante há apenas uma hora no passado, nesse momento ele realmente estava feliz em ser o lord Black para ter esse controle.

O homem saiu de seus pensamentos quando um homem com longos cabelos loiros e olhos de um cinza profundo invadiu o quarto com um ar definitivamente preocupado.

Lucius Malfoy não era um homem que você esperaria tal reação e fora por isso que Sirius se sentia valorizado, sabendo que era o único que podia fazer o homem perder a cabeça como essa.

"Você esta bem meu amado?" Sirius perguntou levantando-se e deixando todo o glamur que ele usava cair revelando o que ele estava escondendo da ordem da Fênix.

Seu corpo definitivamente construído embora sem nenhum exagero com seus longos cabelos negros caindo perfeitamente bem ao longo das costas seus olhos brilhando de um modo zombeteiro, ou seja, ele definitivamente era um homem jovem e atraente que não parecia ter sido preso dentro do inferno na terra.

Lucius não estava ouvindo seu amante muito centrado no fato que o homem estava realmente seguro e bem, ate porque usar o véu era um perigo, fazendo com que ele se me senti bem próximo de perder o seu companheiro e por isso sem realmente pensar duas vezes o homem o atacou.

Sirius assim que olhou nos olhos de seu amante vira que ele parecia totalmente dominante exalando a magia que ele possuía, e por causa disso ele literalmente sentiu seu corpo tremer sabendo que essa noite seria incrível.

Sabendo que a sua vontade de se entregar ao outro homem era cada vez maior, e pelo olhar predador que ele estava lhe dando, os atos prazerosos que eles estariam dentro seria memoráveis.

O ataque fora esperado e por causa disso os dois caíram na cama por causa do impulso e voracidade que Lucius empregou no impulso de ir para cima de seu amante.

O beijo que Sirius se encontrou era completamente possessivo e dominador, fazendo com que ele se sentisse completamente submisso ao outro homem e ao mesmo tempo adorando esse fato.

Ele podia sentir o corpo construído do outro completamente pressionado contra o dele fazendo novamente a dominação presente, usas mãos apertando o seu quadril provavelmente deixando a impressão de seus dedos sobre ele.

Quebrando o beijo, Lucius passou a lamber a orelha de seu amante se ate mesmo simulando uma penetração nela fazendo com que Sirius soltasse um gemido quase que desesperado.

Mas Lucius não parou apenas nessa parte e passou a lamber e a chupar o pescoço e o ombro do outro enquanto suas mãos rasgavam a camisa que o outro estava sendo que esse não se importou com o nível de prazer que estava recebendo.

Lucius parecia estar fazendo questão de marcar o seu corpo como podia, fazendo com que marcas de chupões se acumulassem em seu pescoço e em seu ombro porem não se contentando apenas com isso indo para seu tórax e fazendo o mesmo processo.

Juntando ao fato que ele estava dando também mordidas e arranhando o quadro muscular do outro, fazendo Sirius gemer de prazer para o tratamento, ate porque ele era um masoquista no coração.

Lucius em um modo automático beliscava e puxava o mamilo de seu amante, alterando entre usar a boca e as mãos fazendo com que Sirius se sentisse completamente estimulado por causa disso.

Sirius arqueou quando seu amante o chupou de um modo particularmente forte usando sua magia sem varinha para se livrar das roupas que ainda incomodavam o reconhecimento do corpo um do outro.

Sendo que no momento que seus corpos se reconheceram pela primeira vez sem roupa os dois soltaram um gemido decididamente prolongado principalmente quando seus paus se tocaram pela primeira.

Sirius perdido dentro do prazer que o seu amante lhe proporcionara se entregara completamente ao outro abrindo as pernas revelando para o dominante sua entrada fazendo com que a sua submissão fosse totalmente notada pelo outro.

Lucius é claro adorava ver como o outro estava disposto a se entregar a ele para que ele fizesse o que quisesse com o seu corpo, ele adorava saber que era o único que faria com que esse grifinorio abrisse suas pernas como uma puta, sua puta.

Sem pensar muito sobre esse fato o homem pressionou sua ereção no pequeno buraco que seu amante lhe revelava provocando um pouco o outro homem antes de se inclinar para frente e entrar no outro com um único impulso.

Sirius soltou o gemido repleto de dor e prazer para o movimento de seu amante, o como ele era um perfeito masoquista ele amou isso, sendo que no mesmo momento começara a rebolar fazendo claro que ele estava pronto para o próximo passo.

Lucius estava muito preocupado em se conter sendo que ele tirara praticamente todo seu membro de seu amante antes de bater dentro novamente em um movimento logo e preciso tocando em sua próstata com um belo impulso sem se conter.

Sirius podia sentir seu amante o arranhando fazendo com que sua dor se igualasse ao prazer e posteriormente transformando o que ele estava sentindo em algo dez vezes melhor.

Sirius estava literalmente impressionado com o seu amante já que ele não estava se contendo estocando dentro dele com tanta força que fazia seu corpo literalmente se erguer do colchão, sendo que tornava sua tarefa de rebolar e ir para baixo mais difícil, porem fazendo com que ele se tornasse mais prazeroso.

Lucius demonstrava seu prazer com grunhidos, sendo que seus olhos também transmitiam a luxuria que ele sentia, o quanto ele se sentia bem em fazer o outro homem se submeter a ele.

Sirius tinha prazer em manter o contato visual com o homem e responder as suas estocadas com gritos praticamente animalescos deixando seu prazer bem claro para o outro.

Os corpos em cio estavam praticamente dando o melhor de si a cada movimento em que faziam indo e vindo em seus encontros, deixando claro a sincronia e o reconhecimento que eles tinham um com o outro.

O sexo entre os dois era realmente algo para se notar já que parecia ter o objetivo de provocar a maior dor possível embora ainda sim cuidar das necessidades um do outro durante o mesmo.

As estocadas se tornavam cada vez mais violentas mais rápidas, mais fortes, o som de um corpo batendo no outro era audível, o cheiro de sexo impregnava o ar, os lamentos de prazer perdidos no momento.

Sirius sabia que estava cada vez mais próximo de seu orgasmo e ele queria contribuir mais para o prazer de seu amante e consciente de que o outro gostava ele contraiu os seus músculos das nádegas fazendo com que o pênis do outro se sentir em um local ainda mais apertado do que antes.

Sirius percebeu que tinha dado certo quando seu amante soltara um lamento forte sobre isso antes dele parecer redobrar ainda mais os movimentos batendo em sua próstata com mais vigor do que antes.

Lucius sabendo que estava cada vez mais próximo ele fez com que seu amante abrisse as pernas ainda mais e com habilidade colocando-as em seu ombro, amando o fato dele ser bem flexível para isso antes de entrar dentro dele com mais força conseguindo ir mais fundo nessa posição.

Os dois podiam sentir que não estavam indo para durar muito tempo e por isso com suas ultimas forças eles aumentaram ainda mais a velocidade, fazendo com que eles literalmente se perdessem em uma maré de prazer, bom quase que totalmente.

Lucius sabendo que seu amante precisaria de mais uma motivação para e retirando forças do que parecia se do alem ele acertou um belo tapa no traseiro de seu amante em ao menos perder o ritmo e repetiu o processo algumas vezes.

Sirius sentiu isso com choque e fora o que bastou para que ele chegasse sem ao menos se tocar, fazendo com que ele literalmente se perdesse em seu orgasmo alucinante.

Lucius sentiu seu membro ser esmagado com mais força, e vendo o modo de seu amante sentiu-se chegar alguns segundos depois de seu amante, fazendo com que seu corpo caísse sobre o outro.

Sabendo que seu amante estaria cansado ele Lucius se retirou do corpo dele, depois de se recuperar de seu orgasmo, com cuidado antes de se deitar ao seu lado tocando seu corpo com cuidado.

O dominante sabia que seu submisso estaria dolorido pelo tratamento e tocando a parte inferior de suas costas fez um pequeno feitiço de cura, embora não extinguindo completamente a dor sabendo que seu amante amava ficar dolorido depois de seus encontros.

Sirius se aconchegou ao seu amante quando sentiu a pequena magia de cura em sua parte inferior, e era nesses momentos que ele mais se sentia valorizado pelo outro homem.

Lucius sentido a junção do homem ao seu lado beijou seu cabelo com amor.

"Eu fiquei tão preocupado!" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu vi! Hoje você foi incrível amado!" Sirius sussurrou de volta. "Eu estou feliz!"

"Assim como eu meu amante!" Lucius comentou acariciando seu amante. "Logo mais meu amor, poderemos ficar juntos para sempre!"

Sirius suspirou em contentamento ao ouvir isso.

"Claro que sim, Dumbledore logo mais começara a pagar" Sirius murmurou sonolento. "Eu te amo!"

Lucius sentiu seu amante adormecer em seus braços e sussurrou de volta o quanto ele amava antes de olhar para a janela e ver a lua, antes de um sorriso cruel enfeitar os seus lábios e pensar, o plano começou.

oOo

N/A: Então, quem gostou o suficiente para comentar?


End file.
